Love me, Love me not
by Pain love and tragedy
Summary: In the modern days a young teen age girl, kagome winds up being hurt in her relationship, when suddenly one of the hottest guys at school starts to notice and pay attention, will this be a random a event...or a serious relationship...
1. The chance

She ran out of sight to a near by tree where she collapsed beneath it, it drizzled rain hard on her wet back, the make-up eye liner ran down her face as she buried her head into her hands as she cried into them.

In the distance as what looked like an older woman came breathing heavily behind "Kagome!" she yelled loudly as she headed for the tree, noticing her usual school outfit which seemed a bit more ran down.

"I don't wanna talk right now, Sango!" Kagome said angrily as she continued to ball into her hands. Sango sat down unto her knees, laying her hand unto her soaking back of her shirt, "Look I know your boyfriend was a jerk, but you don't have to run off!" Sango said in a firm tone.

"What would you know, you got lucky and the first boyfriend you got, you're still with him! Damn him!" Kagome said as she cried even more heavily. Sango frowned to her words "Yes I did get lucky…though meeting Miroku was a surprise..." she retrieved her hand and pulled Kagome up by the arm as she continued to cry, Sango patted her lightly.

"Come on Kagome, let's go home to mom and forget this ever happened" She smiled in hopes Kagome would follow through. As her cries became simple sniffles and gasps for air, she nodded in agreement.

As they arrived to the curb they found a beautiful solar yellow corvette with a soft top, pulling out her keys, unlocking both side doors, Sango got in to drive while Kagome went into the passenger seat, Kagome most of the trip didn't say a word, just stared out the rain covered window, sighing occasionally as Sango drove.

The were near to there destination, Sango breaking the silence "What are you going to do about this situation?" Kagome continued to look out the window when she hesitatingly said "I'm going to dump him, tell him off and kill him if he ever lays eyes on me again."

Sango laughed, "Sounds like a plan!" Kagome joined in a bit of a laugh too. Sango finally pulled into a long gravel driveway, where she parked next to a beautiful purple Royals Royce with suicide doors and a Pearl white Porsha that had looked just freshly polished. Both of the girls got out, closing the doors, they began walking to a large two-story house, It was bricked and wide, the porch screen in with a wooden deck, with a wooden coat.

As Sango unlocked the door, turning the knob then pushing the door in, A women who was wearing large amount of jewelry, a baby blue dress and her black hair shoulder length had about pounced them. "Where have you two been, it's two hours after school Kagome!" Sango had just finished and graduated but Kagome was sixteen and had many obligations.

"Sorry mo-" Sango had immediately interrupted her "We had taken a shopping trip, I forgot to call it's my fault mom" Her mother smiled "As long as you were taken care of, I have no problems with it" The mother had slipped into the beautiful sparkling kitchen, the cabinets full of ingredients, she never hired a chef because she enjoyed cooking more then anything. Sango had followed her into the kitchen "I'll be making Italian tonight" Sango nodded.

"Um…Mom" her mother had poured some hard pasta into a stainless steel pot "Yes Hun?" Sango bit her bottom lip in hesitation then finally spilt her thoughts "Kagome's boyfriend…Hojo…he's been mean to her…Abusing her… he treated her great but after she finally started going out with him, He became totally different." Her mother sat the empty box unto the counter, and put her hand unto the counter and her other on her hip.

"Is she Ok?" Sango shrugged "She's better" Her mother sighed "Most guys are just creeps wanting into some unfaithful girls pants" this was something Sango was surprised to hear from her "Yea, but Kagome thinks NO guy is good now" Her mother cut on the left front eye of the white clean stove to high then turned to Sango.

"In time…Kagome will find someone she'll actually love and never let go" her mother smiled, Sango smiled back as she turned and left the kitchen, she went into the living room to find Kagome watching a large television set, currently she was watching some soap opera, Sango sat next to Kagome on a bright Blue couch.

"Feeling better?" Sango said smiling, Kagome simply nodded as she watched the man and women kiss on the show she was watching, releasing a large sigh "I haven't even got a kiss yet and already I'm being treated bad" Kagome's eyes began to slightly tear up, but she with stood the impulse to cry.

Sango lightly frowned, "Why don't you take a shower, it will take you mind off things…tonight's Friday…Maybe Rin will let us over…" Kagome smiled, her mood almost completely changed as she skipped up the stairs to the bathroom.

Kagome went into her room, where she had chosen her cloths for incase if Rin would allow them to stay over the night, she chose a beautiful low cut blue button up shirt and blue jean shorts, she set them among her bed top perfectly, she went into her bathroom, flipping on the light.

Kagome began to strip her still wet cloths off of her, now down to her bra and panties she went to the mirror looking into it, her make up had dried and almost looked as if it could not be seen, unclipping her medium sized bra and stripping off her panties she jumped into the shower which she had just started, she sighed as she began to wash the mud off of her knees from the ground beneath the tree.

Kagome later came up in her robe and towel, the towel wrapped around her head, Sango walked in holding a expensive phone and handed it to her "It's for you" she said as she began to leave "Who is it?" Kagome asked before she left, Sango simply shrugged then walked away.

Kagome smiled to the fact that someone called at all for her "Hello?" she said, putting the phone to her ear "Yes, is this Kagome?" Kagome nodded but remembered that she was on the phone; she giggled then said with a lightly cracked voice "Yes, who is this?" Kagome picked up a toothbrush then squirted a bit of mint toothpaste unto the brush "The name is Inuyasha, I am close friends with Hojo and I go to the same school you do, I saw how he treated you and I want to apologize for his behavior" Kagome sighed with a bit of relief "Thank you but it was noth-" "Yes it was!" his voice boomed through the phone, startling her "He hurt your feeling, and it was wrong"

She smiled widely, she finally thought a guy noticed her pain "T-Thank you" her voice cracked as she blushed, her mind now remembering who Inuyasha is "Look if you would like to call me sometime when Hojo is being a jerk…Just call" Kagome's grin almost scared herself as she looked in the mirror "Ok!" her now, childish-happy voice now in work, "Ok I'll hopefully talk to you later" Inuyasha said right before he hung up.

Kagome sighed happily as she sat down the phone then began to brush her teeth.

Later she had dressed her cloths that she had set out, Sango came into her room once more "Rin gave us the Ok" Kagome gave a yell of glee as she grabbed one of her CD's "Ok I'm ready" Sango laughed with her as they walked down the hall, Sango was wearing a beautiful button up, silk black shirt, with black jeans "You look good Sango" Kagome said trying to break the silence as the approached her corvette "Thanks, so do you…" she said smiling as they both got in the car.

The silence had been broken after about a half an hours worth of driving "Why did Inuyasha call me, he never talked to me before…" Sango smiled "He noticed you finally…" Kagome slightly grinned "Yea but he could chosen any other girl why me…" Sango looked to her as she parked into the driveway of two story, cabin style house, it was surrounded by trees and had a Lincoln navigator parked outside.

"Kagome, don't look a gift horse into the mouth, accept that one of the cutest guys in school called you…a senior at that." They both smiled "Now let's go in and see Rin." Kagome smiled and nodded happily, both getting out to be greeted by her boyfriend Sesshomru who was getting into the navigator next to them "Rin said you two were coming over so I thought I would go and spend my next hours at the local club.

As he drove off they made there way to the door to be attacked by Rin which she made what seemed like a cat pounce at them, nearly knocking them down. "Yay! I was getting bored waiting…" They all giggled as they walked into the warm cabin, which made the winter weather outside seem non-existent.

They spent their next hour or so conversating on the cute boys in school and which ones they would rather date, finally Rin Mentioned Inuyasha "Did you hear That Inuyasha is single now? He found his girl with Hojo" Kagome went into a depressive state when she heard this _He cheated on me too?_ She thought as the words between Sango and Rin became nothing but mere mumbles of distant language.

As she thought to herself she noticed Rin repeatingly mouth words, finally words came into focus as her train of though slowly halted "Kagome are you ok? You seem a bit distant…" Kagome seemed a bit embarrassed "Sorry I was…thinking about some things" Rin nodded.

The doorbell rang "Hm, Sesshomru is already back?" she went to the door answering it, opening it to reveal three men, Sesshomru, Miroku and Inuyasha. They al looked in surprise "Don't worry, we're all stopping by just to grab some of the money" Rin nodded "Ok Hun" She smiled as she let them all in, Sesshomru wore a red T-shirt which said "Cradle or debatable" with a pair of jeans, Inuyasha wore his natural black button up with a black pair of Jeans, whilst Miroku wore his blue shirt and dark blue jeans.

Rin followed on behind Sesshomru and Miroku went into a room privately with Sango to discuss a private matter. Kagome sat staring at Inuyasha, her blush was obviously at high volume as she sat, her bottom half under a blanket. "Hey…" Inuyasha said keeping eye contact away as he leered in the other direction, as he walked in, he opened his mouth about to say something as Sango came running into the room, passing by at an extreme speed, yelling playfully as Miroku followed closely behind, Both Kagome and Inuyasha stared with curiosity.

"Go away!" Sango giggled as she ran around, her pants clearly about to fall off her waist "But I'm bored" Miroku yelled as he followed quickly behind, jumping in for a tackle, landing straight on top of her, Sango began kissing him as he hovered above her. Kagome stuck her tongue out in discuss. The door quickly flung open not to long after Inuyasha had closed it.

Revealed was a older woman who looked close to Rin, she wore a red dress which sparkled under the moonlight, her red high heels were clearly busted "I'm on the road to no where! On a sunny clou- Hic" The woman giggled after her failure to sing, she quickly stumbled her way to Inuyasha "You're not too bad handsome!" She laughed as he blushed helplessly.

"MOM!" Rin came running in, as Sesshomru stood behind "Don't hit on him" The woman stared dazed "Who are you people and what- hic" She giggled once more "Rin, it's you…oh…Look it's your good looking boyfriend…" She stumbled a bit more over her busted heels; falling over helplessly she immediately went into a sleep.

Rin laughed, "It's Friday night and she's single…can you blame her?" Rin giggled with the rest of the girls. The boys finally left after talking for a half of an hour, Kagome not saying a word. "Inuyasha is Sesshomru's brother" Kagome looked at her , then did nothing but blush, Rin slipped over to Sango, whispering into her ear "I think her and Inuyasha have something going on" Sango smiled then said smartly "Nah, you think?"


	2. The date

The clock had ticked by, the seconds into minutes, and the minutes into hours. Time slowly clipped by as the continuously talked on subjects of clothing, boys and movies. Kagome for a while had paid attention to everything they had talked about but slowly lost interest.

Finally the clock struck one; the girls were now prepared to settle for the night and discuss more important matters, as they stripped off their cloths, piece by piece, now slipping into gowns and Large T-shirts.

By One thirty Sango and Rin was dead asleep wearing their usual pink long gowns, whilst Kagome wore her large blue button up T-shirt, She rustled through her cover which Rin had handed her, she wanted to sleep but all that could pass through her mind was the Name Inuyasha.

Thoughts as vivid as dates and simple as holding hands, she could not get the image of that guy out of her head, her thoughts plagued, she decided to get up and get a small glass of water, thinking maybe this would calm her a bit.

As she tiptoed past the other girls that breathed heavily in their sleep she made her way to the hallway that led to the Kitchen, Startled by a noise that seemed to come from the kitchen, she tripped over herself to hide in a doorway of an empty room.

Peeking curiously into the hallway, a small light flickered into view as if some one had opened the frige, she slowly walked her way to the doorway to the kitchen but careful to hide herself of course. _There is no way possible someone has broken in, it must be Sesshomru getting something to drink _She thought as she finally stopped her self on the right side of the opening.

"Damn is there anything good in her to eat" The voice sounded so familiar, she peeked around the corner to see Inuyasha staring into the frige, she squealed quietly with relief and joy, but her negative statistics blown in. _I'm in a pair of panties and a button up shirt, what will he do if he sees me, rape me? Be embarrassed? Would he want to see-_ The door shutting to the frige interrupted her thoughts "He's so cute…" She blushed with a bit of lust, and then shook her head viciously.

"Rin needs to get some better food in there" Inuyasha mumbled to himself loudly, as he spread a bit mayonnaise unto a piece of bread "Or at least talk my brother into getting some…" he then slid a piece of ham on it, setting another piece of bread onto it making a sandwich.

"HAM? Ew!" Kagome whispered loudly then covered her mouth noticing that Inuyasha had heard her. Inuyasha now curious about the noise he walked to the doorway, peeking out looking side to side. He shrugged as he bit on his sandwich. He turned around, but falling over "What the H- Oh K-Kagome" Kagome laid under his legs, smiling Innocently and blushing embarrassed along with Inuyasha.

"I thought I heard a noise…" Inuyasha said looking away, Kagome looked away as well, Inuyasha then turned his head back, blushing boldly. He noticed her shirt was up and her panties was visible, Kagome was way more embarrassed by this event, but surprised by his actions.

They both laughed nervously as they stood up, acting bashful. _He's so shy…Perfect_ She smiled now getting a bit of confidence "What are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she straightened her shirt accordingly. "Well I needed a place to stay, Hojo and I were roommates…But the guy stole my girl and now doesn't want me around anymore…the selfish bastard" he bit his sandwich then remembered who he was talking to "Pardon the language" She simply smiled.

"So he's cheating on me too…" of course she already knew but she had to play it along… "Yea, hey…um…Tomorrow would you like to…go on…erm…a date with me?" he blushed but sighed with relief finally getting this out.

Kagome felt like jumping ten feet, her heart increasing in speed _Only an idiot would say no_ she thought as she looked into his eyes…his gorgeous golden eyes. She did not even say the words, she couldn't she was speechless; her breath had almost been taken away. She simply nodded; afterwards he smiled to her agreement.

"It's…kind of odd, I'm asking you out…in a kitchen" They both laughed as he looked to the window then to her, "Well…I better…get to bed" he said as he backed into a counter, nearly making a few pots fall off, Inuyasha blushing with embarrassment. He sidestepped out of the doorway and ran for the room he was sleeping in.

Kagome now looked to the window, the sun was rising "Six already?" She said silently as she skipped to the living room where they slept, nuzzling into the soft cover she had, she sighed happily and fell straight to sleep.

"MIROKU!" Inuyasha yelled as he banged unto the bathroom door, "Shampooing takes time Inuyasha" Inuyasha now yelling out of anger "Screw SHAMPOO!" his top now nearly blowing over.

It was eight in the morning, six people, two bathrooms, they all had plans to go to the local mall to buy some cloths with each other, Sango coming out of the second bathroom looking to Rin as she had a towel wrapped among herself. "Your turn Rin" she said as she walked to a bedroom to dress.

As Rin walked passed Kagome, she yawned uncontrolled. Rin smiled and stopped momentarily "Tired" Kagome simply nodded in a yes, Rin smiled "Things on your mind?' she then walked to the bathroom.

_I've got a date! _She thought happily as her head slumped into her arms as she awaited her shower, she could hear down the other way. "IM GONNA KILL YOU!" Inuyasha yelled as Miroku opened the door. "Relax" Miroku said with ease as he handed Inuyasha a bottle of shampoo. Inuyasha's anger subsided as he went in to shower.

Rin came out moments later, wrapped in a towel as well, "Kagome your turn" Kagome's head jumped in surprise as she awoke from her slumber, she wobbled to the bathroom after she had grabbed her cloths. As she walked in and settled her cloths unto the bar, she pulled off her panties and unbuttoned her shirt, she looked to her bare self in the mirror, and her legs felt weak from lack of sleep.

She stared unto herself into the mirror "All I think about is him…in my thoughts…my dreams…about kisses, love and pleasure" she said as she slipped into the shower cutting it to high heat, rinsing the night sweat from her body. Her thoughts riddled with Inuyasha pleasing her in the shower.

She sighed with resistance and began to shower herself under the head of the shower, the water, sliding off her body as the heat induced the desire more. She had finished her shower after a few minutes, putting on a nice push up bra that she had borrowed from Sango for an "incase" time she slid on a black top, T-shirt and a nice jean skirt.

She slipped out to go into a bedroom where she would put on her make-up, only to find Sango laying on a bed, bare under Miroku as he kissed her abdomen. "SORRY!" She went out closing the door quickly and sighed. "I'm surprised I'm still a Virgin with my kind of sister" she walked to the couch and sat next to Rin who was talking to Sesshomru about future plans. Awaiting departure.

Everyone ready to go, dressed and grabbed their stuff, they headed out to the mall, all six of them fit in the Lincoln navigator so they took that instead of two vehicles. "Give me some room!" Sango said as she nudged Miroku in the gut "Well you didn't say that earlier" Miroku said with his dirty smirk, Sango blushed lightly and just hobbled over the seat into the trunk area.

Everyone either singing along with the CD that Kagome brought along, She whispered into Sesshomru's ear "What's he like?" She said with a small giggle, Sesshomru did nothing but stare; an eyebrow cocked with curiosity, Kagome whispered again "Your brother" Sesshomru suddenly had a stupid look on his face, getting it now.

"He's stubborn, anxious, a jerk, always taking your stuff, tempered, ill in the head and selfish…But he is caring, romantic, kind, loving, sometimes will go out of his way for people and actually thinks of a woman as a human and not an object" They both smiled at each other as Sango slammed on the brake, yelling in some kind of language, obviously hurtful words.

Eventually making it to the mall, everyone jumped out carefully unto the ground, talking of random things to each other, Miroku and Inuyasha did not even pay attention to the others and began walking in without the others, Rin grasped Sesshomru's hand, smiling lightly as they walked into the mall, laughing as they talked.

"Guess it's just me and you Kagome" Sango said as she straightened her headband, it was violet with a small bow on it, a little odd for her actually she tucked her pink button up into her jeans as she walked with Kagome inside. "Inuyasha asked me on a date" Kagome said at random, laying her hand on her right cheek as she blushed into a fire red.

Really, this didn't surprise her only thing was that it was so fast, "When?" Kagome's blush now covering a bit more of her face, "Last night" Sango cocked an eyebrow "While we were asleep?" Kagome continued to explain as they walked to the stores that spread across the mall, first they had went to a small girls clothing store.

"It's a surprise he didn't rape you" Sango giggled as she said while in a changing room, trying on a pair of tight jeans, "I know" Kagome said as she flung another pair over the door. Sango came out showing and asking what she had thought of them "A little tight" Sango smiled "That's what I was accomplishing!" Sango ran back in the changing room, putting on her original cloths and picked up the other twelve pieces she had laid to the side.

Purchasing it then heading to the food court to notice all the others were eating as well, it was nine and they had not had breakfast, as they went to a small burger stand, they had ordered two burgers from the menu and some fries "4.29" the cashier said, as Sango pulled out a ten Kagome poked her, obviously

"Do you think Inuyasha wants to date me just so he can get in my pants?" she sighed, "Because I think it might work" Sango frowned "Of course not!" She smiled then thought to herself _I hope_. They walked to the table, and sat down and conversed. Inuyasha peeking over to the two girls having a clear look at her face, he slowly drifted off from the conversation, as he looked to her eyes, her Beautiful green eyes, the light reflected off of them like a mirror.

"Inuyasha…Yoo hoo" Miroku waved his hand in front of Inuyasha's eyes, trying to make him come back down to earth. Inuyasha shook his head, "Yea, sorry what?" Miroku sighed, "What were you looking at?" he said as he crossed his arms stubbornly "Nothing" Inuyasha then began to finish his food.

Kagome didn't notice a thing; she was too busy off in her wonderland. After a few more hours of a time at the mall, They decided it was time to head back and enjoy a bit of time at home, then later that night they may go out on the night life for the night, it would be Kagome's first time.

As they made it back home, they all sat conversing in the main lobby, Kagome dead asleep as she laid almost falling off of the forest green couch. Kagome was woken to a pair of bright blue eyes hovering above her own, "Sango go away" Kagome said half asleep as she flipped over, "It's time for your date…" Sango said poking her.

Kagome shot up like a fire work to the bathroom, carefully combing her hair, wiping her face down and putting on a bit of eye liner, then quickly running to the door, awaiting a car to pick her up.

She waited at the door for ten minutes then sighed "Where is he…" she said impatiently under her breath, "I woke you up so you could prep yourself…twenty minutes before due time" Kagome smiled "Thanks" she said looking back to the window to find an old 69' camero, it was blue with two white stripes, it had been freshly painted and looked as if it was new.

Kagome smiled with glee and ran to the door, "Have a good time!" Sango yelled as she waved goodbye to her. Kagome almost skipping out to the car to greet him, he smiled to see that she "remembered" to be ready for the date Inuyasha went to the passenger side, opening the door _He's acting charming I'll give him that one _She blushed as she slid inside, buckling herself down as Inuyasha got back in.

"I'm taking you to one of the finest places to eat" she smiled and blushed again "Cat got your tongue?" he smiled, waiting for a response. "Erm…I-…yea…I…" Inuyasha chuckled at her attempt, "It's ok, don't strain yourself, we'll talk more when we get there" she nodded lightly as she turned away to hide her face.

As they pulled into a small parking lot, she recognized the place they were at, "Le' Shaphray?" she said with a smile, "Yep, I got reservations this morning…luck actually I had to bribe them into it" She giggled as he got out, she followed close behind, she had never been inside but had always wanted to go, the building it's self looked like a manor, When they walked in they were greeted by beautiful colors from the paintings that hung on the wall, and the smell of the freshly seasoned meats and vegetables.

"I have a table reserved under the name Inuyasha" the man put his finger unto the list, sliding it about half way "Ah, the only empty table to the back there" the man pointed out, Inuyasha nodding his thanks, and grabbing Kagome's hand guiding her behind him.

" Oh my god he's holding my hand, He has such a firm grip, God I think I'm going to trip over myself" she said silently. Her smile now turning into a funny smile from a blush. Inuyasha seating her then sliding her chair inward, he sat himself down front of her. He's so polite it scares me she thought as she hid her face behind the menu she had picked up. 

After they had ordered and had gotten their food Kagome, had tried to start a conversation "So…do…you…erm" she had gotten a bit tongue tied, Inuyasha chuckled, beginning to talk a bit to her, all that a girl wants is a cute guy who will talk to her, to listen and to love her.

It was almost three; they had been there for two hours, just discussing some topics. They had went back to Rin's place to find it was completely empty, "I have things I have to do today before we can go to the clubs tonight, forgive would you?" Kagome smiled _A house all to ourselves and he has things to do…Bad timing _She thought while he awaited her reply

"Ok, hope you get what you need done" she smiled lightly, Inuyasha hesitantly smiled "I had a good time…just talking to it…I want to do this again…Ok?" as he bent a bit forward to her with a smile.

"That'd be wonderful" she bit her lip as she noticed he was only inches away from her face, why did he have to have things to do.

Inuyasha withdrew himself as he walked her to the door and gave her a hug, simple and quick. He went back to his car, waving to her then backing away, she smiled as he left then sighed as she opened the door, it was unlocked which is odd, Rin always locks her house, she's so into security.

She sat herself unto the couch as she wallowed in her thoughts of the one boy who filled her thoughts, becoming induced by them. _I meet Inuyasha for the first time, and I never have thought of any guy the way I do of him _she moaned from resistance pain as she massaged her thigh relieving a bit of desire, gripping It firmly until her thoughts subsided.

"I think I'm going to nap, I'm going to be bored otherwise" She laid down unto the couch sighing deeply as she slowly fell into a sleep, once again her dreams and thoughts all about Inuyasha.

Awaken sometime later by the knock on the door, "They must be back" forgetting she had taken off her jean skirt she went to answer the door, only to blush bright red to the person on the other side, Inuyasha stood looking at the fact she was wearing no bottom "Did I-I come at a bad time?" she smiled lightly "No, come on in" she said surprisingly confident now.

"Sorry I had to go, but I had things to deal with" she smiled "It's ok" she then quickly went to put on her jeans, blushing with embarrassment. Rin and Sesshomru had walked in, their hands holding on to each other's firmly. "Hey Kagome!" Rin almost jumped over to her to give her a tight hug, Inuyasha stood as she greeted her.

"I think I will go, I'll meet y'all later" Inuyasha walked out quickly while Rin kept tight on Kagome. Kagome sighed and hugged back. "Did you enjoy your date?" Rin smiled awaiting a reply "It couldn't of been better" Kagome said with a bright smile.


	3. The night out

Rin smiled widely, "That's wonderful!" she yelled with a bit of glee, Kagome smiled "Yea, I guess so" Her smile fading. "It's six, we'll be leaving in about two hours I'll fix dinner" Sesshomru smiled, "Can a join and help you" Rin giggled "Just promise to keep your hands to yourself or the pot!" she grabbed his hand, guiding him behind her to the kitchen.

Kagome sat looking at the clock _Two hours? What will I do to pass the time?_ Sango walked in, shortly after she began wondering what to do. Miroku walked in behind her, walking to the kitchen "I need something to eat" he said as he wobbled toward the kitchen.

Sango sat next to Kagome and hugged her "Your date go well?" Kagome nodded, then smiled. Sango Joining in with her smile "Thinking about doing it again?" Sango said as she slid a bit closer to Kagome. "Hopefully" Kagome said then sighed.

Kagome and Sango conversed on mediocre subjects as they waited for the night on the town; food had finished within an hour, after dinner was eaten and everyone finished, they had thirty minutes to spare. "Well we all better put on our good outfits"Rin said as Sango, Rin, Sesshomru and Miroku walked off to empty bedrooms getting dressed, Kagome still sat at the table.

Kagome sighed heavily as she looked to the table surface, which still had bits of food on it. Miroku came in minutes later, dressed in his best shirt, that baby blue button up that looked gorgeous on him, even to Kagome. "Something wrong?" he opened the frige to grab what looked like a can of soda.

"Not really…just thinking" she lightly sighed once more, Miroku smiled "I know that look, you have your sister's expressions…what's wrong?" He popped the can open, and then took a sip. "Well…I don't know…I guess I'm just wondering if Inuyasha actually likes me or just feeling sorry for me" he sighed once more.

Miroku smiled "Don't worry about that, Inuyasha likes you for who you are, nothing else" Kagome's face lit up with a large smile "Really?" He nodded. Kagome stood up still lit up "Well I better dress in something more movable…this skirt rips easy" he nodded as she skipped away.

Kagome stripped off her skirt and shirt, debating on weather she should change from a push up bra to a normal one, _It is a bit uncomfortable…But what if Inuyasha comes along…well…Miroku said he loves me for who I am…but I'm sure he's not going for a girl who wont show for him, screw it, I'll change _She slipped off the bra with a sigh of relief, then putting on one of her normal ones _I sure am glad I always leave cloths at Rin's place _She slid on a red tight T-shirt then a pair of black jeans.

She walked out to find Sango dressed in her favorite Yellow T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans on, Sesshomru came out in his green and blue button up and his normal blue jeans, he had tons of pairs of them. "Where's Rin?" Kagome asked as she walked into the living room.

"She's still dressing" Sesshomru said as he slipped outside, Kagome nodding she sat on the couch, talking to Sango "Kagome, you'll need this" Kagome was disgusted by what she handed her "A fake ID?!" Kagome shook her head "You have got to be kidding "Only eighteen and up can get in, either use it or go to the other clubs" Kagome hesitated then sighed "If it is the ONLY way in" Sango smiled "But try not to drink alcohol…That stuff will mess you up…thank god for Chicago drinking laws!" Kagome giggled a bit.

Rin finally coming out, obviously prepped, in her long sleeve yellow and orange shirt, and jean skirt, she could tell she was wearing her push up bra "Well someone is trying to impress someone" Kagome laughed as she crossed her arms.

"Shhh Don't tell Sesshomru I want him to see for himself, I'm almost eighteen and will be next week…and I want a special present that only he can give me" Sango gasped "Dirty girl" Rin smiled "We've been together four years…I don't think he's going to leave now…" Kagome shrugged, she looked to the clock to see it was five till eight.

"Is Inuyasha coming?" Kagome said curiously "Why is that all that's on your mind?" Rin giggled as she notice Kagome blush "N-No" Kagome looked away to hide her face from Rin and Sango.

"Alright let's go Girls…and Miroku" Sesshomru said almost forgetting about the one guy that still sat in the kitchen. "Miroku!" he yelled again, sighing deeply "Hold on a second girls" he said as he made his way into the kitchen "Oh my god you filthy animal" The girls hearing the chatter from the living room, curious they listened carefully.

"Why are you doing this in here?" Sesshomru now with his angry voice, "It's not my fault" Miroku said calmly "You even made a mess, of my- this is nasty!" Miroku chuckling, "Clean this mess up you filthy dog!" A few tossed pans were heard, their shoes tapping on the tile as they ran around the kitchen, a few moments later Sesshomru came out with Miroku behind him.

"What happened?" Kagome said giggling, "Let's just say Miroku needs a bit more self control" Miroku grinned widely as he walked out to the Lincoln parked near the door, the girls following behind, but Rin staying behind to lock the door with Sesshomru.

"Wow…you look great" Sesshomru said with a big grin on his face, "Isn't great to know all this is yours?" Rin giggled as she walked to the Lincoln, This time she was driving. Sesshomru shivered from a few thoughts then walked to the passenger seat.

Kagome sat along in the back while the other two couples conversed as they began to drive to up town _this love thing is beginning to make me sick _she thought as her face made a slightly disgusted look, in reality she was jealous of the relationships that went on around her, the more she thought of it, the more bitter she got.

She could see the sun set to her right, she sighed deeply, as she set her head into her hand for support as she looked out to it's beautiful rays, it was the first time she has ever studied one so closely, she thought differently about everything, she could only say one word as she stared the sun down, it going to it's peaceful rest "Inuyasha" she sighed deeply.

Kagome loved the flashing lights of the city; it was like taking a mountain girl to a casino every time she went to this part of her town. Kagome staring, eyes full of play and lust for the fun the town had awaited her.

Rin giggled "Kagome seems happy" Sesshomru nodded in agreement as he laughed along "Excited?" Sango said looking back to Kagome "Who wouldn't?!" she grinned widely as she saw the neon signs pass by. The part that made Kagome happy is that fact this is the cleaner part of town, everything is at least kept to her standards, that is one of the reasons she loved it so.

They had parked in front of a beautiful building, it was decorated with neon signs and the sound of techno music filled the air "Kagome this is a clean club…If you feel like joining us up at the one a few blocks over, you have the ID" Sango smiled as she helped Kagome out. "Have fun!" she waved her byes as she closed the door.

Kagome still mesmerized by the beautiful looks of the building, she entered the building, the music pounded within her ear, everyone danced wildly to the beat filled music, and the bar was just a few mixed drinks and sodas, Kagome smiled as she made her way to the bar.

She sat on the unbelievably soft cushioned stool; she wriggled her self into a comfy position and smiled as she looked at the drinks. The tender, which was a young brunette girl that her smile almost scary, greeted Kagome "What would you like?" she looked to the cold drinks "I'll just have a cola thank you" she didn't know what was in the other drinks, why should she trust them.

As she waited for her drink she felt a hand rest on her shoulder "Hey beautiful" said a male voice behind her, she frowned "Get your hand off me you creep!" she slapped his hand firmly, then pushed it off.

"Not the greeting I was expecting Kagome…But good enough at least your careful" she blushed as she finally recognized his voice over the loud music, "Inuyasha, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I…uh…" Inuyasha smiled "It's ok at least I know you aren't the promiscuous type.

_Oh god how I wished I could be promiscuous for him_ she smiled "yea" she said nodding her thanks as the tender gave her, her drink. She looked back to him; he was wearing a tight red T-shirt but couldn't make out his bottom half. She looked to his face to be greeted by those warm, golden eyes; those eyes just drove her wild every time she saw them.

She had that warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach, the more her eyes buried into his. "Are you going to stare at my face or tell me how your last few hours has been" he said looking to the clock noticing it was nine already "It's been…good…but not great since you weren't around" Inuyasha smiled "Sounds like someone missed me" he said now his face a huge grin.

_I missed everything about you, oh damn how much I wanted you earlier_ she thought as her eyes lined around his body. "Yes…I did …" she said, not blushing surprisingly. "Inuyasha…I really missed you" her innocence now dimming as a new personality taken over.

Inuyasha noticed this look, she was deeply aroused, he felt great that he thought he caused it but blushed from the fact she actually wanted something from him. "Kagome, why don't we go and dance" Kagome stared with lust and desire but, her mood came back to herself. She blushed with a bit of embarrassment as she nodded her yes.

They both got up and went to the near middle of the filled floor; everyone was a teenager, great age range for them. The music started to get louder as they began to dance, even as they danced Kagome wouldn't stop looking at him, he had her by the puppet strings.

The club had closed by about midnight, the time they spent, and they talked about school and such, sipping on their drinks and just plain hanging out with each other. Him and Kagome were walking down the still beautiful lit streets, some clubs still booming their music. Their arms swung back and forth as they walked down the streets. Kagome had a hard time keeping herself in her Innocent personality.

"Inuyasha I loved our time tonight" Kagome smiled widely as she said this, her eyes glowed with lust and Inuyasha knew it. "Me too" he said as he seated her on the bench next to him.

Inuyasha couldn't help but to rub his hand on her soft skin, it felt great under his fingers, he looked to her eyes again, falling deeply in love with them, tilting his head a bit closer, their lips, inches from reach.

She smiled lightly a she moved her head closer, their lips almost practically touching, Inuyasha leant forward, kissing her lightly, it only lasted two seconds, but it sent bolts of sheer desire down her spine.

Inuyasha kissed her once more, locking them, Kagome felt wonderful as they kissed, she felt queen of the entire world as he kissed her, he slid his tongue lightly over her lips as he retracted then went back, his tongue over lapping hers, playing with it. Kagome had never felt so wonderful it felt like she couldn't have anything more, her hand slid to his chest, she rubbed it through his T-shirt firmly, as they continued.

Finally retracting, Kagome's eyes looked as if she was intoxicated, greatly intoxicated her eyes losing their desire but still filled with lust, she was speechless, as her hand clenched her thigh just to control her actions. "Wow" she said, her mouth still open and her tongue slightly out, "That was wonderful" Kagome said as she finally closed her mouth, Inuyasha smiled "I agree with that fully" He sapped deeply into her dim eyes.

It had been ten minutes and all they had done was sit and bury into each other's eyes as if they were digging for each other's souls. Inuyasha stood finally and grabbed her hand guiding her up and to the corner, they saw that Lincoln navigator on the curb. They opened the door to find everyone asleep except Sesshomru who was in the drivers seat.

"It's about time, what were y'all doing, Intercourse?" Inuyasha smiled "Like I would take advantage of her like that" he smiled as he guided Kagome in _How I wish he would_ she thought as she found the back seat empty, she slipped into the seat and sat her self comfortably down, Inuyasha sitting next to her.

Kagome, still dazed but her life almost completely sucked from her body, she was terribly tired, and she slowly slipped her head unto his shoulder, as the lights went by above them, her eyelids slowly slid shut. Her daydreams slowly slid into dreams, she smiled widely as her dreams were filled with the most important thing to her in her life…Inuyasha.


	4. The preparations

She yawned loudly as she found herself awoken, her head still laid on Inuyasha as he slept peacefully, she smiled as she looked to his resting face, she looked out of the windows of the vehicle to see the stars still flew above them, she could see the tiny hands of Inuyasha watch show "5:30" she smiled _I'm awake before anyone else I can go shower first _she smiled as she slowly slipped out, closing the door easily.

She went to the door, slipping in and closing the door silently, she ran to the bathroom quickly, giggling as she made her way in, closing the door behind her. Her motion almost completely stopped as the thoughts of the night before invaded her mind with ease.

The mere thought of his lips on hers, made her swell with pleasure, happiness and lust. It felt like lightning, and she was reliving the feelings as she went to cut on the shower. She wanted him so bad but could control herself, amazingly.

As she slipped off her shirt, her thoughts riddled with Inuyasha, she could think of nothing but slowly baring herself to him, once she was finally stripped she hoped into the shower "I need medication" she giggled after she said this.

Minutes later, she came wrapped in a towel, her brushing her hair gently, going into the living room to see Sesshomru sat watching the news, as she walked by he cocked his head toward her "School's out" she stopped, her embarrassed look swimming across her face "I knew that" she said trying to quickly walk away, "No you didn't" his focus back to the TV, Kagome's pride sunk slightly as she turned around.

"I got to get home sometime soon" she sighed looking down to him as he sat, watching the temperature levels on the screen. "Would you like to go on a trip to the mountains, Sango has said yes already" he said out of the blue. "Well I have things I want to-" Sesshomru interrupted her quickly "Inuyasha is coming too" Kagome's face lit up, bright red as if she was going to pop.

"R-Really?" she asked unsteadily, he nodded and smiled. Kagome quickly ran and dressed, then came back "Ok let's tell me my mother where we will be going, how long, and when" He got up and smiled, leading her to the people filled Lincoln.

Kagome giggled as she saw them all snore and law over each other, she sat in the passenger while Rin laid back with Inuyasha in the back seat. They eventually pulled in, she ran to tell her mother quickly, she had returned twenty minutes with three giant suitcases, and she smiled widely as she came out. 

She threw them into the cargo area and hopped back into the front seat, smiling happily as she slipped into her daydreams.

It had been two hours, the people that filled the Lincoln, now showered, rested and ready for anything. "Everyone we will be leaving at midnight" Sesshomru said as he went into the master bedroom.

Kagome sat with the rest of the girls and Miroku of course, they all giggled as they popped popcorn into their mouths watching a comedy on the large television. It was twelve in the afternoon; Rin had left to go to bed with Sesshomru, resting up for the long drive. Miroku was cycling through the channels, Kagome's attention averted during so, Miroku suddenly stopped on one channel, Sango's face slipped into a grimace.

"MIROKU! Don't watch that stuff in here!" she said as she ran up to the television screen, pressing mute then cutting it off. "But you love that stuff Sango, why change it…especially since you're watching with me" he grinned widely. "Not in front of people!" she whispered loudly at him.

Inuyasha barged into the house, slamming the door fiercely "MIROKU! YOU DIRTY DOG! WHERE IS MY-" he was interrupted to see Kagome staring at him, that "Hello Inuyasha" look she always gave him, he blushed as he thought of what to say in front of her, none the less he knew Miroku had it and he wanted it back.

Of course Miroku had already slipped away from his sight in the large one story cabin "Come back here you bastard!" He began running down a hallway to the left, the patter of their shoes smacking in the game room, their yells fading then surfacing as they came running into the living room, "MIROKU!" Inuyasha leaped, it seemed as if he was a ninja, his anger influencing his moves.

"Give it here!" Inuyasha yelled after he had tackled and pinned him down, Inuyasha burying his hands into Miroku pockets, digging in search for the item he was after, he found what he wanted in his wallet. "You wont need it" Miroku said stubbornly "But it's mine your Horney dog!" he said slipping into his pocket.

Kagome slid over to Sango who had cut back on the television, watching a show where a man had barged in on a couple, the voices weren't clear though. "What was Inuyasha getting" Kagome asked obviously curious, Sango gave a simple shrug. Inuyasha now standing and straightening his black T-shirt and blue jeans.

"Kagome, would you like to go out tonight?" Inuyasha said grinning, Kagome nodded without hesitation, she went and made a change of cloths quickly, now in her short black dress, Inuyasha still had that smile on his face when he grabbed her hand, guiding her to the blue camero.

It had been an hour, Kagome didn't say a word on the ride surprisingly, and they had made it to what seemed like a seafood restaurant. Inuyasha guiding her in, and taking her to wear they would sit, their heads buried into the menu.

_If he kisses me again, I'll either faint or have my way with him…depending if I have a rush, or a drain _She thought after they had ordered, Inuyasha smiled as he looked into her eyes. "Looking forward to the trip tonight, Inuyasha?" Kagome smiled as she fumbled with the little saltshaker, between her fingers. " Greatly, the first time I'll have a break from this boring place" Kagome once again plainly just lost in his eyes "Uh-huh…That's nice" she said barely paying attention.

Her back to her senses, she couldn't help but ask, "What was it you were mugging Miroku over?" Inuyasha blushed greatly. "Um…it was…my…erm…credit card" he said as he twiddled his thumbs nervously _I don't believe him…but ok _She smiled "Not a good thing to give someone that has a shop whore for a girlfriend, they both laughed, their food now sitting in front of them.

Kagome had launched her fork into the large bass, which sat in seaweed grass. It tasted delicious surprisingly, after devouring the fish after small discussion and a few jokes she smiled and said out of the blue "Inuyasha…I love your eyes" Inuyasha blushed deeply, not saying a word, just grabbing her hand and guiding her to the car.

Kagome continually flirted with him as he drives her back to Rin's, Inuyasha trying to blow off her flirts by trying to change the subject. _Does he not like my words of love…is he wanting to break up with me? Does he just want a friendship? _She questioned into her mind as his words of a car he had bought the other day slipped in and right back out of her mind.

As he drove up into the driveway, it had seemed as if time flew by, it was already five in the afternoon, and they would be leaving not too long from now. Kagome opened the door, screeching in disgust, Miroku sat, nipping at Sango's neck, her giggling and moaning to his touch, they broke away quickly to Kagome's screech, blushing lightly.

A few hours had slowly slipped by as Inuyasha and Kagome sat watching a movie together, their free hands grasping one another's, Kagome's attention more drawn to him then the movie, The beautiful words the gentleman spoke in the film made her only roll her imagination around Inuyasha, it was completely riveting.

The love the man expressed in the film, it was like automatic crying material, her eyes tearing up as he saw the man kiss the woman he spoke to. Inuyasha had noticed her tears and just snuggled up against her, his warmth spreading across her body, she felt wonderful, his plain touch made her senses go completely mad.

Inuyasha couldn't resist the impulsion that swept among him, His lips made their way to Kagome's for the second time locking lips with her, slowly pushing her back unto the couch that they sat on, putting her into a helpless position, of course Kagome didn't care what he did to her, she wanted him more then anything else. Her desire for him growing powerful, her grabbing the neck of his shirt, pulling him further down, pressing their lips harder to each other, him rubbing his hand on her right side, the mere touch made her moan lightly.

Miroku slid into the room to see the two make out on the sofa he chuckled evilly as he slipped into the hallway, and then back out, wielded with a video camera, the record button pressed and recording.

Inuyasha noticed the camera, he growled viciously, Kagome startled but noticed Miroku, her hair laid spread on the sofa and her arms wide, her eyes looked as if she was begging for more. "I'll kill you, you asshole!" Inuyasha sprang like a spring towards Miroku, tackling him the camcorder busting as it hit the wall.

As Kagome laid staring up to the ceiling her thoughts drifted into an unclean form, she could feel her muscles contract near her legs, she knew she wanted him then and there…her anger thrived over Miroku powerfully as he ruined the moment, but not saying a word she sat up, sighing sadly.


End file.
